


Reactions to a King

by Kurapikababu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Conqueror's Haki, Doflamingo versus Luffy, Dressrosa Arc, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapikababu/pseuds/Kurapikababu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reactions of various characters to Luffy’s Haoshoku Haki / Conqueror’s Haki. Starts with Doflamingo’s clash with Luffy and moves backwards in time from there.<br/><i>Warning</i>: If you have not seen up to episode 724, best to move along because high chance of spoilers. (obviously)</p><p>Character Tags will updated as Chapters are added.<br/>[<i>On a temporary Hiatus.</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions to a King

Law could only watch as Trebol grabbed Straw Hat-ya with his Beta Beta Chain and swung him high in the air before bringing him crashing down, into the ground. Hearing footsteps, Law turned his head and saw Doflamingo approaching. He grit his teeth and glared up at his enemy. Doflamingo’s mouth grew into a wide, and smug, grin as he started snickering in that repugnant way of his.  
  
“I can stop your breath at last.” he said to Law. His satisfaction at being able to finish off a former comrade almost tangible. This statement only served to piss Law off.  
  
As Doflamingo slowly lifted his foot into the air, panic started to set in. The loss of blood from losing his arm and the battle itself had really taken a toll on him; he was pretty certain he wasn’t able to move anymore. Law’s frustration rose along with Doflamingo’s foot. After reaching a high enough point, Doflamingo’s foot paused, giving him a chance to savor the moment and take in the precious sight of the boy-turned-traitor on the ground, hopeless. Glad to be finally rid of the annoying seeds of betrayal his witless brother had sown years ago, Doflamingo laughed.  
  
Law, knowing what was about to happen, closed his eyes and let out his frustration with a yell, “Damn!!” Instead of feeling an impact of pain, he heard a soft thump and Trebol yell out in surprise. He figured that Straw Hat-ya had stepped in ( **A/N** : haha see what I did there?) to stop Doflamingo’s attack.  
  
Grabbing at his hat, he mumbled another frustration, “Damn….”  
  
After that it was silent for a moment, save for the wind.  
  
“How dare you stop me?!” questioned a very annoyed Doflamingo. Straw Hat-ya didn’t respond.  
  
“I was just looking to smash up Law’s head!” said Doflamingo, as if it was such a normal thing to go about smashing heads.  
  
As he spoke, with his voice growing louder with each word, he raised his foot back up, this time imbuing it with Armament Haki. When Doflamingo brought his foot back down again, Straw Hat-ya reacted by doing the same then kicking at Doflamingo’s foot. The resulting clash sent out shockwaves of black and red lightning. The noise from the collision brought Law out of his self-pity. He looked up at the two with complete and utter shock (a reaction he was getting used to at this point, being an acquaintance of Straw Hat-ya.)  
  
Nearby, Trebol was having a similar reaction.  
  
“ _What?!_ Conqueror’s Haki colliding?! He uses it too?!” Trebol exclaimed, eyes bugging out.  
  
Doflamingo looked down at Straw Hat-ya and for a moment looked increasingly pissed off before grunting and proceeding to try to gain the upper hand. Straw Hat-ya wasn’t backing down though and he put more effort in as well, yelling as he did so.  
  
The resultant increase in force on both sides caused stronger shockwaves to be sent out, and Law was thrown back, away from the two battling Kings. Trebol was sent flying as well. The lightning had grown much larger by this point and Law was certain that it could be seen by the rest in Dressrosa.  
  
While the two Kings continued to battle for the upper hand, Law struggled to get himself in a better position to watch them.  
  
_Straw Hat-ya….He can use it as I thought!_ thought Law. He was glad to have been correct in guessing so. The way Straw Hat-ya had been acting at Punk Hazard had him seriously worried (and confused).  
  
He thought back to Sabaody Archipelago at the auction house; after the fishman had been shot, Straw Hat-ya’s entire demeanor seemed to change. Where before he was just a wild mass of energy and give-no-fucks, he became a carefully collected rage of storms. His eyes changed from that of the unbridled optimism of a child’s to the look of a wild animal. He remembered the temperature of the house seemingly dropping the instant Straw Hat-ya started towards that idiot Celestial Dragon. The glint in his eye that promised something not pleasant becoming more pronounced with each step he took. If Law hadn’t been the hardened pirate that he was, he might have been freaked out at that time.  
  
While Law was impressed with the display of willpower currently taking place (though he’d never admit it out loud), Trebol seemed to be having a kind of fit. Law wasn’t sure. All of a sudden the man started laughing maniacally.  
  
“Straw Hat!” Trebol called out. Straw Hat-ya and Doflamingo were both struggling, neither willing to give an inch at all.  
  
“You’re not good enough to compete with Doffy!” Trebol continued smugly.  
  
Though Trebol seemed to believe that wholeheartedly, Law wasn’t so sure. Straw Hat-ya was actually causing Doflamingo some trouble. Law could see it. Doflamingo was starting to struggle a little against Straw Hat-ya. Trebol continued his rambling, seemingly unaware of this.  
  
“Doffy’s different! He’s of a totally different caliber!” he preached. “His birth nurtured madness in him! His fate fed him anger! And they changed this man into a perfect demon! No less, the ultimate evil! Doffy is….the true king who was chosen by heaven!” While Law didn’t disagree that Doflamingo was a demon, he wasn’t quite sure about that last claim. And Straw Hat-ya responded the best way Straw Hat-ya does.  
  
“So what?!” he exclaimed. The energy behind that cry was enough to cause Straw Hat-ya to send Doflamingo back. From there, Straw Hat-ya went into a constant barrage of hits at Doflamingo. The two were gaining such speed that Law was starting to have trouble keeping up. Eventually, Straw Hat-ya was able to land what looked to be a solid kick in Doflamingo’s stomach, if the blood he coughed up was anything to go by. Straw Hat-ya kept getting in hits but for some reason Trebol was still laughing.  
  
“Go to hell! Mingo!!” screamed Straw Hat-ya as he got ready to send forward another attack. “Gumo-gumo no…” Doflamingo was stumbling backwards while Trebol was still chuckling darkly.  
  
But then, it was like someone had flipped a switch. Where before Doflamingo hadn’t looked too happy, he was now grinning and laughing maniacally. His laughter grew louder by the second.  
  
“....Eagle Bazooka!” Straw Hat-ya’s attack flew towards Doflamingo who dodged it. Doflamingo then went after Straw Hat-ya, imbuing his leg with Armament Haki again. Straw Hat-ya saw his attack coming and was able to put up a guard in time.  
  
The collision caused yet another round of Conqueror’s Haki lightning to dart out. This time it was much fiercer than before.  
  
“Don’t get in my way. Straw Hat!” Doflamingo said. The lightning suddenly changed to dark purple.  
  
Law twitched with a start at the thought of what exactly was going on. Doflamingo, a former Celestial Dragon and current Shichibukai was being made to go blow for blow against Straw Hat-ya, a ‘D’. With the carefree (and idiotic) way Straw Hat-ya had acted back on Punk Hazard, Law had been wondering if maybe his alliance decision had been a bad call on his part. Just how laid-back and generally not serious he and his crew had been, had thrown Law for a bit of a loop. He, at one point, had actually wondered if the lot were even actually pirates. Had what happened at Sabaody been a fluke, a figment of his imagination?  
  
Looking at the scene in front of him, the grim determination and strength Straw Hat-ya was putting forth, it was clear it hadn’t been. Yeah, Straw Hat-ya may be a bit of an idiot but he made it count when it was needed. He decided to sit back (not like he could do too much else) and see how Straw Hat-ya handled Doflamingo. If Trebol was correct, let’s see what a ‘D’ _chosen by heaven_ could do. Thinking of which, on his pride as a captain, he couldn’t let Straw Hat-ya have all the fun. Reaffirming his resolve, he started thinking of a plan to take down a certain mucus man.

**Author's Note:**

> So because this bit is supposed to be (kind of) from Law’s POV, I went about calling Luffy, Straw Hat-ya because that’s how our favorite Tra-guy calls him ;D  
> On another note, I’m completely head-canoning that the reason why Law saved Luffy from Marineford and allied with him was due to Law thinking that he had Haoshoku Haki / Conqueror's Haki.  
> Much love to Penn for BETA'ing this for me. Go give her love for me! [Here.](http://kysuisya.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
